Impatience
by theotherweasley
Summary: It's Claire's 16th, and Quil can finally explain everything to her
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own twilight, or any of the characters you recognize from the series._

**Impatience**

Chapter one: Surprise!

(Quil's POV)

"Happy Birthday!" echoed over a dozen voices at once. Every member of the pack, and of course their spouses, were there to celebrate Claire's 16th birthday. It was originally supposed to be a surprise party, but it's very difficult for someone my size to hide behind an armchair; although it was very amusing watching the others try.

Embry carried in a large chocolate cake with sparklers all over it, and set it on the table next to Claire's gifts. Even while everyone at the party had huge smiles plastered on their faces, you could tell the room was very tense. Today was the first day I was finally allowed to tell Claire everything. And even after waiting so long, I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to.

"Open your presents, Claire! Open them!" screamed Sam and Emily's two year old twin sons, Joshua and Logan.

"Do you guys want to help me open them?" she asked them. She's so great with kids, she'd make a great mom one day, we could have..._Stop it Quil! _My mind scolded. _Don't get your hopes up yet. She might run screaming when she finds out. _And that was exactly why I was afraid of telling her. _Now put on a smile, and don't ruin her birthday!_

"Here Claire, open this one." I said, handing her the small navy blue bag. She gave me a smile that could have stopped my heart, and pulled two plane tickets to Paris out of the bag. She had wanted to go ever since she was thirteen and had seen the movie _French Kiss_.

"Oh my god, Quil! I can't accept these! This is too much! These must have cost you a fortune!" She shrieked, but I could tell from her heart rate how excited she was about the gift

"Sorry no returns, all items final sale." I joked "I thought maybe you and your sister would-"I started to say, but was cut off as she ran into me at full force, and wrapped he arms around me.

"Of course not! Sarah wouldn't even want to go anyway, I'm going with you." She said in a way that made it very hard not to agree.

"Maybe we should have opened Quil's present last, seeing as now all of ours will seem like crap in comparison"

"Don't be stupid, Embry! Of course I still want to open all the other gifts!" she said, still smiling.

"Hey! Don't call me stupid or you just might not get a present from me at all!"

After all the gifts were opened and the last of the cake was finished, I decided it was time. I found Claire in the kitchen talking to Kim and Emily.

"Claire, could I talk to you alone, please? Outside." I asked calmly. She looked up at me with wide eyes, like she was afraid she had done something wrong. She walked slowly toward the door in the back of the kitchen. I held open the door for her and followed her out. I made it about three feet before the useless clichés started running through my head. _Ok Quil, it's the moment of truth, now or never…_

We sat down on the tacky patio furniture Sam and Emily had kept out here for years. I deliberately sat in the chair facing away from hers. "Ok Claire, there's something I need to tell you, and you have to promise me not to say anything until I'm finished, ok?" She nodded slowy, and I began to tell her the secret I had hidden from her for fourteen years.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sadly, I don't own twilight, or any of the characters you recognize from the series. Even if for some reason Stephanie suffered some sort of brain damage and decided to sell her copyright, I have nowhere near enough money to buy it. _

**Impatience**

Chapter two: bitten

(Claire's POV)

I don't think I've ever not blinked for this long, and I'm fairly sure my mouth is hanging open. Quil just told me he was a werewolf. A _werewolf._ I would laugh, but I really don't get the joke.

"Claire, I know it's a lot to take all at once, and I understand if you don't want to see me anymore" as he spoke the pain was evident in his eyes. That look was real, but that didn't make sense. Why would he be really upset over some stupid story he obviously just made up? After a while, he got up to walk over to me.

"No." I said. It felt like my first word in years. He looked crestfallen; he thought I was saying no to him.

"No, Quil. Stop." I said, still staring, my voice breaking.

"Stop what, Claire?" he asked, clearly confused

"Stop lying. Stop joking, or whatever the hell this is!" I tried to yell, but it came out as more of a harsh whisper.

"I'm not lying, Claire, and I would never joke about this. If you can't believe me, see for yourself" he said, which certainly didn't make me any less confused. He walked over to the edge of the forest that surrounded my aunt and uncle's house. He looked over at me again "Don't move from that chair, ok?" he asked, and then disappeared behind the trees.

Just seconds later, a huge chocolate brown wolf stepped out from the edge of the forest. Before my mind could decide whether I should faint or run, I stood up. Without thinking, I started walking toward the great wolf. He realized what I was doing, and turned and went quickly back into the forest, as if he couldn't stand me to be near him. I began to follow him. I needed him to know I wasn't afraid of him; I was confused as hell, but I wasn't afraid. I made it only a short distance into the forest before I felt a sharp pull at my sleeve.

Suddenly something had me by both my arms behind my back, and I felt myself being dragged violently by further and further into the forest. I knew at once that it wasn't Quil doing the dragging.

"Quil!" I screamed frantically at the top of my lungs. Whatever it was hauling me through the forest seemed surprised for a moment, and then began to move faster. As soon as I saw Quil, back in his human form, I screamed to him again. His eyes were huge and wild as he glared at whatever was towing me through the trees. As soon as my captor saw him, we began to move at what felt like mock speed. I heard a sickening snap as my arm broke under the immense pressure. The strange thing was I couldn't actually feel any of it, not until I suddenly felt a small but excruciatingly painful stab in my right arm, and I screamed even louder. Just then, two huge wolves came bounding into my line of view, both were growling furiously, and even through the tears now building in my eyes, I could somehow tell that other one was Jacob. I finally stopped moving, as one of them lunged at whatever it was behind me. I turned around to see that the now pinned creature was strangely inhuman. He looked almost normal, except for his sharp, barred teeth and cruel bright red eyes. It was also inhumanly strong, as it managed to throw the wolf off of itself and into a nearby tree. By the time the wolf got back on its feet, the creature was gone, running at unimaginable speeds it was now invisible behind hundreds of trees. The two wolves looked torn between staying with me, or hunting it down. Suddenly a piercing shriek shook the forest, and it took a moment for me to realize it had come from me.

I cried out again, loudly, as tears started to stream down my face. The wolf I knew instantly to be Quil ran behind a group of trees, and reappeared in human form in nothing but a worn pair of sweatpants. "Claire! Are you alright?"

I could barely form coherent sentences through the pain, but managed to gasp out the word 'Arm'. He knew at first glance that it was brocken, then he noticed the red mark , and he began to shake as he realized what it was. I fought keep my eyes open, and the next thing that I heard was a tree being ripped out by the roots from beside me. Jacob was suddenly back in his human form as well, and put a hand on Quil's shoulder, as if to calm him.

"HE BIT HER, JAKE!" Quil screamed at him, and immediately Jacobs face contorted in pain much the same way as Quil's had. The next thing I knew I was pulled up into Quil's huge arms. I was writing in pain, and Quil struggled to keep a hold on me as he began to run toward the house.


	3. Chapter 3

_I still don't own twilight; please excuse me while I go cry over that._

**Impatience**

Chapter three: painful memory

(Quil's POV)

I tried to decide what I was going to do. Sam always said to stay calm, and come up with a game plan. So far, the calm part was shot to hell, so that left me with plan. Who would know how to fix this? Is there any way to fix this? It can't be too late to save her, it _can't _be.

_What would I do if I couldn't help her? Would I be able to deal with Claire being_… I couldn't even finish the thought. All I knew that if I could get her help, I may not have to make that choice. I was halfway back to the house when Claire let out another deafening scream. _Please Claire, stop crying! I'll find a way to fix this!_

"Quil! Stop" Jacob called from behind me "No one at the house will know how to help her!"

"Well what do you want me to do, Jake?" I yelled; my voice hoarse, my hands and arms shaking violently.

"Put her down." I set Claire on the ground propped up by a tree, praying Jacob knew what he was doing.

(Jacob's POV)

I'd never seen Quil in so much pain, and I was terrified of what would happen if I was already too late. Quil knelt down in front on Claire, holding her face in his hands, tears streaming down both their faces.

A memory of the time I had spent so long trying to forget resurfaced in my mind. "_James bit me. Edward saved me…he sucked the venom out –you know, like with a rattlesnake." _I shook my head, to make the haunting voice stop.

"Quil, move out of my way I know what we need to do." Quil took a step back hesitantly. I knelt beside Claire, and gently lifted her broken arm. Thankfully, the venom hadn't spread too far yet, and I was able to get it all out quickly. I moved out of the way so Quil could pick up Claire again and bring her back to the house.

(Claire's POV)

I strained to open my eyes, which were immediately assaulted with a blindingly bright light. I made a quiet groaning sound, reminding me of my little cousins when they woke up from a nap. I knew right away where I was; my aunt Emily's spare bedroom. I tried to remember what exactly had happened, but my memory was hazy, and all I could remember clearly was the pain. I strained to sit up in the bed, made all the more difficult by the cardboard arm splint. I saw Quil asleep in the overstuffed navy blue chair in the corner of the room, worry lines etched on his forehead, even in sleep. Asleep on the couch across the room was Embry, who looked ridiculous sprawled out over the couch on his stomach, snoring loudly. _Very _loudly. How could Quil sleep through that? It worried me that they were both asleep, it made me wonder exactly how long I had been lying here. I felt bad waking them up, but I needed to know exactly what had happened.

I cleared my throat, hoping that would be enough to wake at least one of them. It was, and both of them looked up at once. Ok, how was it that they could sleep through the freight train that was Embry sleeping, and yet that could wake them?

"Claire! You're awake." Quil smiled, the pained look not quite leaving his eyes. He came to sit on the bed beside me. He laid the back of his hand on my forehead, and tucked some stray hair behind my ear. I couldn't hide my smile as I looked up at him, and seeing his face I almost completely forgot why I had woken him in the first place.

"What happened?" I oh-so-eloquently asked, looking from Quil to Embry and back again. Embry shifted, looking uncomfortable. He turned to speak to Quil.

"Um, well, if you got this, I'll just go join the others outside." He said, and with a glance back at me, he left the room.

"Claire, how much do you remember?" Quil asked me. Thinking about it triggered parts of what had happened yesterday. Or was it this morning?

"Um, not much. I remember going outside and…Oh god, Quil!" I sat up quickly to hug him, recalling too late that my arm wasn't in much shape for it. Quil put a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back on to the bed, confused by my reaction. "I can't…I…I've known those legends since I was five, but I never thought for a second that…oh Quil! I'm so…" I've never been amazing with words, but I don't think I've ever had this much trouble. Quil smiled, amused at the difficulty I was having; he leaned in to give me a kiss on the check. I _really _hope he couldn't hear my heart rate jump there. "But, then what happened? Now matter how hard I try, I can't remember anything. This is so frustrating!" I grumbled angrily. Quil laughed at me, which was a nice change from the troubled look that it replaced.

"Claire, after I told you what I am, something out of the forest attacked you. Do you remember the cold ones from the old legends? The vampires?" he spat the last word.

"So you're saying I was attacked by a _vampire_?" I asked incredulously. This was most definitely the strangest days of my entire life. "But, why?"

"Sam thinks came here because it caught our scent while it was hunting, and when it came here he saw you and…" he was too upset to finish his sentence. I hated seeing Quil this upset. I rubbed my cheek against his arm, sadly all I was able to do. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again on the cheek. I really can't wait till I can take this stupid splint off!


	4. Chapter 4

_Still don't own Twilight. I'm gonna keep wishing, though, and committing random acts of kindness, 'cause maybe good karma will help…_

**Impatience**

Chapter four: Clowns

(Claire's POV)

I had been relocated from the spare room to the living room couch. Turns out Kim, Jared's girlfriend-who is also conveniently a nurse- had put the splint on for me. And to think, I always teased her about keeping that giant first aid kit here!

Emily had called my mom, and mom agreed to let me stay here until the end of the week, when she and dad get back from their vacation. Of course, mom would have jumped on the first plane over here if she knew what had _really _happened; instead I had just spent an hour explaining to her that I was fine, but had fallen down the stairs and broken my arm. I was actually surprised she believed that, I've never been a very good liar… Well, in any case, she believed it, and I'm staying here and have a whole pack of wolves and my aunt Emily to take care of me.

All I have to do is whine loud enough for people to hear in the next room to hear, and I had anyone and everyone at my beck and call. Now _this _is living.

"Qui-illl" I called out in the general direction of the kitchen. Only Quil, Seth, and Emily were here still. All the guys and Leah were out patrolling the forest, looking for the vampire that attacked me. Wow, that still sounds weird, even in my head.

"Yes?" Asked Quil, who was at my side in a second.

"I'm cold. Could you come and sit with me?" He immediately rearranged all my pillows and sat down beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So, all in all, not one of your better birthday, huh?" Quil asked teasingly, but he still looked sad, and if there's one thing I can't stand its Quil sad. Oh, and nails on a chalk board…

"Well, I don't know. Definitely can't compete with my fourteenth, when you guys took me to Seattle to play paint ball." I smiled at the memory "But I think this might actually have been better than eleven; remember? The year I had chicken pox and mom thought it would be fun to get me a clown to cheer me up. What kind of eleven year old likes clowns, anyway? So all the people from school I invited never even showed up. _And _that stupid clown couldn't even make balloon animals!" I finished my rant. Wow, five years later and I guess I still wasn't over that.

"I remember that! Oh, poor friendless Claire." Quil teased. "But I was there. I had to sit through that clown – Koco, I think her name was- making about a thousand really bad circus jokes." He grimaced. Guess he's not over it either.

"Yep, you were there, and I think you were about the only one who stayed. And afterward, you brought me ice-cream to make up for it." I smiled again "Speaking of which, I wouldn't mind some rocky road."

"Well, you're in luck, because I think Emily may have some ice cream in the kitchen." He said, already getting up to go check.

"Ok, I have good news and bad." He called from the kitchen. "We do have ice cream, but its strawberry." He remembered my aversion to any fruit-flavored dessert food. I mean come on, it's not really dessert if it's even remotely good for you.

"That's ok; I'll survive." I told him, and He came back in the room with two large bowls or ice cream, one smothered with chocolate sauce, which I assumed was mine. He sat back down next to me, and we ate our ice cream together. Yep, I could definitely get used to this.

(Quils POV)

I had been sitting on the couch no more than five minutes before I heard the back door slam.

"Hello?" I called out, unconsciously wrapping my arm around Claire.

"Quil?" asked a voice I recognized immediately. Seth came bounding into the room, stopping just in time, barely avoiding knocking the table and lamp to the floor. "We have a problem."


	5. Chapter 5

_Still don't own Twilight._

**Impatience**

Chapter five: Problem

(Quil's POV)

"Quil? We have a problem." I jumped up immediately from the couch, and Claire, who had been leaining on me, slowly fell onto the pile of pillows on the other side of her.

"What is it?" I asked, my eyes wide, my arms already starting to shake.

"I was just outside for a moment, to change. I just wanted to find out if there was any news, but don't tell Emily because she told me to stay here. Any way, so I was outside, it's raining, by the way…

"Jesus, Seth! Get to the Point!" I yelled, forgetting that Claire was sleeping

"Ok, ok." He said, holding his hands up in front of him. "Sam and Jared picked up the leeches scent in the forest. The rain made it harder, but they tracked it all the way to the border. The others met them there. They're waiting to see if it crosses back over." He paused, looking uncomfortable. "Are you sure the vampire you saw wasn't one of…them?" He asked quietly. "I mean, it would make sense, and I didn't want to ask Jake…" He trailed off again.

"It wasn't one of them." I stated simply. "Of course, that doesn't mean they haven't made any new friends." _Made in the literal sense. _Just thinking about them made me angry; I didn't want them anywhere near Claire, never mind the ones that didn't live the way they did.

I was anxious to go and find Jake and Sam. I wasn't sure exactly what I would say to them, but I needed to go to them, help them figure out what to do now.

I took a step toward the door, and froze. There was no way in hell I would leave Claire here by herself, and Emily was also asleep upstairs. If anything happened to them, Sam would kill me before I had a chance to kill myself. Seth seemed to realize my apprehension. "You go ahead. I watch the house. I won't let anything happen to them." He told me, looking directly into my eyes.

I nodded my thanks, and headed for the door.

(Claire's POV)

I opened my eyes to see Seth barely a foot from my face, sitting on the floor beside the couch, which I promptly fell off of.

"Holy crap! Seth! What's wrong with you! Do you _want _to give me a heart attack?" I asked, struggling trying to catch my breath.

"You've been asleep for like, and hour. I was bored." He shrugged, and I rolled my eyes. I swear, sometimes he's like a small child. Minus the small part, of course. I got up, and looked around the living room.

"Where's Quil?" I asked Seth, my eyes still searching the room.

"He went to go talk to Sam."

"Oh." I said, trying to hide my obvious disappointment.

"But that's why I was waiting for you to get up. I thought we could do something fun to keep your mind off… all of this. He frowned for a second, then smiled again

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked eagerly "We have to stay here, of course"

"What exactly is there to do here?" I asked him. Whenever I was here, it was with a room full of people, and a lot of food.

"I'm sure Josh and Logan have some toys upstairs." Great, for the next few hours I would be playing with an etchascetch or 'Hungry Hungry Hippos'.

"Come on; let's go see what the boys have to play with." Seth said, picking my up and carrying up the stairs.

Because they were only two, Joshua and Logan shared a room. Seth put me down on the bed closest to the door, and walked over to the closet. Emily kept the boys rooms meticulously neat, and all of the boy's things were kept in the closet.

"I see a kite in there." I told Seth

"Ok, one problem, it raining buckets out there. How about go fish?" he suggested, holding up a green and blue deck of cards, the kind that only worked with go fish.

We played for the next hour, when Emily came into the room telling us dinner was ready.

(Emily's POV)

"Guys, come downstairs, I just finished making some spaghetti." I told them. Claire looked so bored she was going to cry. Seth, however, seemed to be enjoying the fact he was destroying her at go fish.

They each grabbed a plate off the counter and went to sit at the table. I was so nervous I doubt I could keep anything down, so I instead settled with a glass of water. Seth finished three plates in the time it took Claire to finish half of hers. Her eyes never left her plate, and I can tell she's just as nervous as I am.

"Seth, why don't you go outside and get us an update?" I suggested

"Read my mind, Em. I was just about to head out. Back in a minute." He said on his way to the door.

"Claire, try not to worry too much, they'll be fine; they've all done his before." She looked up from her plate, as if broken from a trance.

"What? There have been vampires here before? When?" She asked, looking even more worried.

"When you very very little, you wouldn't remember it. But that's a story for another time." I shouldn't have opened my big mouth at all, now she's going to ask Quil about it. Or worse, Jacob.

"This is all so hard to get used to. I mean, Seth just went outside to change into a giant wolf to read the mind of my uncle and find out if they've found a vampire. If I hadn't seen it myself, I'd be checking you all in to the nearest hospital for some very intense psychotherapy." She smiled.

"Just try to think about something else until they come back." I advised her. She nodded and began to clear the table. I almost laughed; she had just discovered my secret to staying calm about all of this: cleaning.


End file.
